hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
StudioLucek
StudioLucek (shortly: Lucek) is an Unterganger from Poland, the first well known Polish Unterganger. As of February 14th, 2017 he has 2,048,118 total views and 2,831 subscribers. Background StudioLucek's YouTube channel was establilished in 2007. He is well known for making a short parody series called Przygody Adolfa, which is itself a series of common Downfall parodies. In 2013 his activity on primary channel has been suspended, and many films were blocked due to copyright strike, despite the fact that clips used in his parodies were used in context of quotation rightUstawa z dn. 4 lutego 1994 o prawie autorskim i prawach pokrewnych (Dz. U 1994 Nr 24 poz. 83 z późn. zm.), . On June 23rd, 2013, Lucek estabilished a second channel, called Studio Filmowe PARODIA, where he published several remade parodies from his famous series (there were called Momenty Adolfa) and focused on making short film parody. This parody was released on December 15th, 2014, under the title Wyłom. On January 19th, 2015, channel Studio Filmowe PARODIA was shut down, and any remaining there films were lostAnnouncement about shutting down the second channel. On December 29th, 2016, to celebrate the 10th anniversary of artwork on YouTube, Lucek announced the return to his primary channel, as well as the release of multi-part, corrected version of WyłomWYŁOM ponownie na YouTube. The first episode of his new series, Demokracja, was released on January 2nd, 2017. On February 14th, 2018, all of his parodies (except one) were probably taken down or set as private, causing them to be unavailable for viewers. Style Lucek creates his parodies in modified traditional style, using mostly the Downfall scenes. His parodies don't change their sense (e.g. Hitler has a plan, Fegelein is playing antics etc.), but he has a different character's naming. For example, in the series intro used in main series' episodes 14th and 15th, one of Hitler's secretary was introduced as Kasia, Keitel was introduced as Kenobi, and Goebbels is often called The Lizard (Polish: Jaszczur). Parodies made by Lucek use only Polish subtitles. Notable parodies * Przygody Adolfa (English: Adolf's adventures) - the oldest and most famous series, which consisted of short parodies of Downfall ''scenes. In 2012 it had 15 episodes. Most of them were blocked due to copyright strikes. It was about to be restored in 2017, but the current status is unknown. * '''Adolf Game' - an audio-only miniseries, where Hitler plays various games on StalinStation '45 - the console given to him by Fegelein as an apology. * Co naziści powiedzą? '(English: ''What the Nazis gonna say?) - voice-over dubbed short parody, based on episode no. 15 of main series, released in 2014. Here, Hitler bought a new car, but Fegelein wants to take it for a short ride... * '''Wyłom (English: The Breakthrough, formerly known as ACTA: Historia Prawdziwa) - a short film parody using the clips from Downfall and other movies. It refers to the street protests in Poland against the assignment of Anti-Counterfeiting Trade Agreement in 2012 by Polish government. Here, Hitler is portrayed as Prime Minister, and the film had a lot of references to Polish political situation in 2012. * Demokracja (English: Democracy) - based on Wyłom, 5-episode mini series, related to Polish political satire. Since January 2017 three episodes have been released. References External links * Main Youtube Channel * Second channel (inactive) * Przygody Adolfa Ep.8 - AMELINIUM - the only episode saved from deletion. Category:First Untergangers Category:Active Untergangers